


five times junhwe asked jinhwan out, one time (he succeeded) jinhwan said yes

by fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe its more than just a soft spot but Junhwe wouldn't label it anywhere near a crush or infatuation, as Bobby puts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times junhwe asked jinhwan out, one time (he succeeded) jinhwan said yes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://idyleski.livejournal.com/4037.html)

**one**

As a first year, Junhwe thinks he’s doing relatively well in all his classes. Maybe not quite as well as Donghyuk, but he’s not aiming to be head boy here. It’s also not exactly his fault that history nearly bores him to death, the room which practically radiates an aura of drowsiness as soon as he steps in.

However, Charms is a different story.

There is nothing more difficult in the world for Junhwe than Charms. Everytime he tries, his wand only ends up lighting up and sending sparks into his face, to which Donghyuk hides his laughter behind a hand as he tries not to wheeze at Junhwe’s indignant expression. (“At least Yunhyeong isn’t here to see you fail as well,” Donghyuk attempts to console him over breakfast. Yunhyeong is nice enough not to say that Donghyuk tells him in full detail what has happened after each Charms class and Junhwe glowers).

After a particular difficult class, Junhwe comes out with his hair standing up and nearly singed, passing by Yunhyeong whose face turns from pleasantly bored to shocked to extremely bemused. He huffs as he pretends to ignore Yunhyeong as he musses up his hair, Donghyuk snickering behind him.

By the time it’s lunch Bobby and Hanbin have both heard of his new fiasco, Bobby grins widely as he ask him how his morning went, chin resting on top of his palms. Junhwe pretends not to hear him, choosing to shovel food into his mouth instead. The ends of his hair are still burnt, and one of his eyebrows is singed as well.

“How’d you manage to make such a mess out of a simple charm?” Hanbin queries.

“Shut up,” Junhwe mutters as he lowers his head. Yunhyeong pats his back and Junhwe thinks Donghyuk should be glad that he hasn’t told them about the first time he flew on a broomstick.

“How are you going to pass Charms like this?” Donghyuk asks with a raised eyebrow. Junhwe really should tell them about the Donghyuk’s first experience in flying classes, maybe Donghyuk wouldn’t tell everybody about his disastrous attempts in Charms.

He groans as he places his head on the wooden table, Jinhwan reaches over to run his fingers through his hair. “Don’t make me think about it please,” he sighs as he wonders what exactly his parents would do if he got a troll in Charms.

“You should get a tutor,” Jinhwan suggests as he tugs on the ends of Junhwe’s hair and inspects them. Junhwe’s face flushes for a moment and it’s not because of embarrassment. “Whichever one of us is the best should help Junhwe in Charms,” he turns around to the rest of the table and they turn away. Jinhwan blinks at them expectantly.

“Jinhwan,” Hanbin begins as he scratches the back of his neck, “you’re the best in Charms, remember?”

“Oh,” Jinhwan frowns. His hand stops running through Junhwe’s now rough hair as he tilts his head to the side. “I didn’t realize,” he says. There’s something screaming cute from the way the way his whole body is positioned. It’s difficult to remember that Jinhwan is in fact two years older than he is, especially when he’s sticking out his lower lip like an eight year old.

Junhwe jerks his head up and blurts out before he can stop himself, “Will you tutor me?” Donghyuk looks up from his food and narrows his eyes at him and Hanbin and Bobby look at one another before a small smile crosses both of their faces.

Jinhwan is clearly taken by surprise as his hand has now dropped down to the side of his leg. (Junhwe honestly doesn’t know why they’re all that surprised. He puts in effort and cares about his grades, somewhat). The tips of Junhwe’s ears are the barest shade of red and maybe if his hair wasn’t burned he’d be able to hide them.

“Sure,” Jinhwan tells him with a large smile on his face. Bobby begins to laugh, but immediately shuts up as he clutches his leg and his eyes begin to water as he gives them a strained smile.

 

 

**two**

By this point Jinhwan has been tutoring Junhwe in Charms for two years, much to everyone’s surprise. Junhwe may or may not have developed a crush for the older boy.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong call it a crush but he calls it a soft spot. And it’s not really as much as a soft spot as the way Junhwe likes the way Jinhwan smiles at him whenever he performs a charm correctly, or how he’ll always let himself be tugged away from the Hufflepuff table (to Bobby’s objection, but he already has Hanbin he doesn’t need the two of them). Something tugs on his heart whenever Jinhwan stops by the Slytherin dormitories to take him for breakfast. He finds himself feeling strangely warm whenever Jinhwan pulls him in for a hug.

So maybe it’s more than just a soft spot but Junhwe wouldn’t put label it anywhere near a crush, or infatuation, as Bobby puts it.

The two of them are walking to Junhwe’s morning class and Jinhwan undoes the green and silver tie, handing it back to Junhwe. The silk tie somehow feels heavier in his hand and Junhwe looks away for a second. Jinhwan is done putting on his tie by the time Junhwe’s heart stops doing acrobatics similar to when he’s practicing on the Quidditch field.

Stepping up on his tiptoes Jinhwan begins wrap Junhwe’s tie around his neck. The tips of his ears are beginning to heat up and Junhwe tries his best not to let the flush spread to his cheeks. “You have to stand up on your tiptoes,” he says with joy. (He doesn’t tell Jinhwan that he finds it endearing whenever he does so).

“I’m fifteen,” Jinhwan shoots back as he sticks out his tongue and pulls on Junhwe’s tie, hard. “That means I can still grow.” Junhwe gulps and Jinhwan opens up his arms for a hug. For once Junhwe is terribly glad that there’s no one else standing outside of the astronomy room, yet.

There’s a lack of warmth in his arms when Jinhwan leaves his arms and he moves towards the stairs. Junhwe watches him move towards the first step and his mouth moves on their own accord. “Wait,” he says and Jinhwan pauses on the first step.

His body is moving accord and he bends down to meet Jinhwan’s mouth. It’s a quick kiss, and when he draws back Jinhwan is looking at him with an amused smile on his face as there’s a sudden noise that fills up the staircase.

Junhwe’s mind is reeling and he can’t remember what he was going to say next, or why he ever kissed Jinhwan in the first place. “Uh,” he scratches his head as he tries to think. “Will you watch the Quidditch game tomorrow? We’re going against Ravenclaw and it’s my first match.” Junhwe’s mouth blabbers instead and he wants to shrink into the ground now.

“Of course I will,” Jinhwan laughs and the remaining part of Junhwe’s soul withers away. He can begin to see the tops of the heads of the first people making their way up to Astronomy. Jinhwan reaches up with his left hand to touch Junhwe’s cheek and presses his lips against his.

The kiss is longer this time, Junhwe’s eyes blinking open when Jinhwan draws back. Jinhwan waves goodbye to him as he leaves with a smile that he thinks is extra bright. He’s left standing there, open-mouthed in shock, the feeling of Jinhwan’s lips still against his.

 

 

**three**

Junhwe isn’t exactly sure what he’d call his relationship with Jinhwan by the middle of his fourth year. Not only does Jinhwan greet him with a kiss in the morning, but they also hold hands sometimes. (It’s only when the others aren’t around and they’re alone. He rather likes the feeling of Jinhwan’s hand in his).

Occasionally he’ll press Jinhwan into the wall and kiss him with more force, mouths slotted together. It’s usually when the others are still eating, or the few minutes in between classes. Jinhwan responds with enthusiasm, tongue running across Junhwe’s teeth.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk constantly pester him, Donghyuk poking his side in their shared classes asking when Junhwe will finally ask Jinhwan out. It gets to the point where the first year Gryffindor, Chanwoo, innocently asks Junhwe if he and Jinhwan are dating one day and Junhwe is frozen right in his seat.

The thought occurs to him that he’s never _actually_ asked Jinhwan out and the feeling nags in the back of his mind. He knows that Jinhwan likes him, Jinhwan tells him through the way he patiently tutors him in Charms (still), when he swings their hands back and forth with a large smile on his face, and the small kisses he sometimes presses to Junhwe’s lips when he thinks no one else notices (they do, Donghyuk has told him on more than one occasion).

He decides to remedy that by asking Jinhwan out. Although he’s had a bad record of asking Jinhwan out so far, Junhwe thinks he can do it this time. It should be easy, considering that the two of them have been in-something-that’s-a-relationship-but-he-hasn’t-exactly-asked-yet for quite awhile now.

Donghyuk gives him the idea when he mentions the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the following week, Chanwoo pouting when he hears that he can’t come. Yunhyeong pats him on the head and reassures him that he’ll be the one to bring him back all sorts of candies. Junhwe realizes this is the perfect opportunity to ask Jinhwan out.

The next day Junhwe’s hands are slightly sweatier than usual as he heads down to the Great Hall with Jinhwan. He hopes that Jinhwan doesn’t notice, and he doesn’t seem to when he gives him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down next to Hanbin and Bobby.

Junhwe wipes his hands on his pants once breakfast is done and he’s standing outside of the great hall with Jinhwan. Today’s one of the days when their classes happen to be on complete opposite sides of the castle. His heart is hammering inside of his chest and it’s only a few simple words, yet his mouth is thinking something different today.

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, will you go with me?” he blurts out and he wants nothing more than to slap himself. This was not according to the plan he most definitely did not spend five hours thinking over last night and he can’t help but think about how embarrassing that was.

“We always spend time with each other on Hogsmeade trips,” Jinhwan says and confusion is written all over his face. A second later something dawns upon his face and he reaches for Junhwe’s hand, putting it between his two smaller ones. “I’ll go with you to Hogsmeade. We can go to Honeydukes alone, without everyone else.”

He lets out a breath of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay,” Junhwe nods, attempting not to wilt from his failed attempt. “I like the sound of that.”

At Hogsmeade, with his hand in Jinhwan’s as they stand in the middle of Honeydukes and Jinhwan picks out candy for Chanwoo, Junhwe thinks that although he still hasn’t exactly asked Jinhwan out, this is very much a date and it has to count for something (ignoring the fact that the rest of his friends are badly hidden across the street).

 

 

**four**

“Have you asked him out yet?” Donghyuk asks one day and Junhwe looks up from his scroll and narrows his eyes at Donghyuk. “Well have you?” he repeats once more.

“What do you mean?” Junhwe rolls up his scroll. It’s always more difficult to study Charms when Jinhwan isn’t here anyway.

“He’s asking if you’ve asked out Jinhwan yet?” Yunhyeong says exasperatedly from the other side of the table.

Donghyuk pokes Junhwe’s arm with his quill and pushes the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Well?” he inquires again and Junhwe bristles as he recalls he previously failed attempt.

“So obviously he hasn’t,” Yunhyeong crosses his arms and tsks. Junhwe is extremely tempted to kick the two of them in the shin and honestly there’s nothing stopping him now.

“What’s so difficult about asking him out?” Donghyuk remarks as he uncaps his pen. “You two practically make out in the hallways everyday, so asking Jinhwan out really shouldn’t be that difficult.”

Junhwe makes an indignant sort of noise as a flush creeps up the back of his neck. Other students nearby turn around to look at them and he sends them his bests glare. “Excuse me,” he hisses later once they’ve turned around, “We _so_ do not make out in the hallways everyday.”

“Uh,” Chanwoo coughs next to him and Junhwe can’t believe that he forgot the second year was ever here in the first place. “You guys do make out in the hallways everyday,” he says timidly and slowly starts shrinking down into his seat when Junhwe glowers at the second year. “Never mind,” he nearly squeaks.

“You see,” Donghyuk points his pen at him. “So just ask him out, Goo Junhwe, you’re so obviously infatuated it’s sickening.”

He crosses his arms and wrinkles his face into something that is not a pout. “I’m not infatuated with Jinhwan,” he whines and stomps his foot on the ground. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong look at each other with some sort of secret message and Junhwe wants to protest against this. He settles instead for a dark scowl as he tries to burn holes through his so called friends’ heads.

 

 

It only gets even worse from here. Donghyuk probably decided to get both Hanbin and Bobby on his back as well, the ass. Bobby decides to slide next to Junhwe one day during lunch (the one day Jinhwan coincidentally happens not to be here and maybe it’s not that much of a coincidence), slinging his arm around Junhwe’s shoulder.

“I heard that you still haven’t asked out Jinhwan yet,” he says with a slightly menacing grin on his face. Junhwe attempts to inch away from Bobby but his grasp on his shoulder tightens.

“Uh,” he says as he looks at Hanbin desperately who takes no action to help him. “Maybe?” he offers and Bobby still isn’t letting go of his shoulder.

“You guys have practically been dating for three years, how have you not asked him out yet?” Hanbin says in astonishment and clearly Hanbin has decided to be extremely unhelpful today.

“I don’t know,” Junhwe mutters and he wants to slink down into his seat from this embarrassment. He doesn’t tell Hanbin that sometimes when he sees Jinhwan he gets all tongue-tied and grossly sweaty and that his heart thumps faster than it does in a Quidditch match. It’s mainly because Bobby is here.

Bobby pats his cheek affectionately and it just feels plain weird coming from him. “Ask him out soon, Junhwe. If you need any advice you can always ask me, that’s what i’m here for.”

“That’s gold,” Junhwe deadpans as he slowly peels Bobby’s hand off his shoulder. “Considering you still haven’t asked a certain someone out yet.” Bobby flushes a dark red so quickly that Junhwe almost doesn’t believe it was there and Hanbin furrows his eyebrows at the two of them. “I’ll do it soon, okay.” he tells the two of them and Hanbin is about to protest but he leaves the Gryffindor table then and smirks to himself.

Today, Junhwe decides, is the day he’ll ask Jinhwan out. The two of them are in the library sitting next to one another and Jinhwan is helping him with Charms homework yet again (so he might not be absolutely _atrocious_ in Charms anymore but he still likes their one-on-one tutoring sessions).

“Jinhwan,” he begins and Jinhwan looks up from the book he was bent over. Junhwe’s breath stops in his throat and his palms are turning clammy and he struggles to remember what he rehearsed in front of the mirror the previous night. “Uh...will you,” Junhwe wipes his palms on his pants and he’s never been this nervous before.

“Yes?” Jinhwan asks when Junhwe hasn’t said anything else for over a minute. It looks as though he’s preventing a smile from breaking out on his face and Junhwe has no idea that whenever he tries to ask out Jinhwan his throat seizes up and his head feels light.

“Will you, uh,” he tries to begin again and clenching his fists Junhwe wants to disappear into a small puddle because this is probably the tenth time he’s tried to ask Jinhwan out and failed miserably. “Never mind,” he huffs decides that today is not the day he’ll ask Jinhwan out.

He turns around glumly and pushes his chair back under the table. “Hey,” Jinhwan chirps as he taps him on the shoulder. Junhwe looks up to meet his eyes and Jinhwan is radiating all sorts of things that are probably not good for his health. “Will you go out with me Junhwe?” he asks.

“What?” Junhwe asks because he’s not sure if he’s heard right. “You’re asking me?” he questions and Jinhwan nods. “Yes,” he says, “Yes i’ll go out with you.”

Reaching up for his neck Jinhwan pulls Junhwe down for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and Junhwe’s heart fluttering even more. When Jinhwan draws back Junhwe thinks he can see the stars glittering in his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for three years, you’re so cute every time you try.”

Junhwe squawks as he attempts to protest because he is not _cute_. Jinhwan is cute, Jinhwan is adorable and soft and squishy and beautiful and wonderful and every time they kiss Junhwe thinks he can taste stardust (that sounds too much like Hanbin’s metaphors for his taste. More like oranges or something like that). “What are the rest going to say when they learn that I still haven’t asked you out?” he pouts at the sixth year.

Laughing Jinhwan pats his cheek and Junhwe slings Jinhwan’s bag over his shoulder. “They don’t have to know that if you don’t want them too,” Jinhwan tells him before stepping up to kiss once more.

 

 

**five**

When Donghyuk and Yunhyeong learn that Junhwe finally asked Jinhwan out Donghyuk narrows his eyes in suspicion but decides not to comment anymore. Junhwe sighs in relief, because that means Bobby is finally off his back as well. Of course, the fact that he still hasn’t asked Jinhwan out to anything really still nags in the small corner of his mind.

He decides to fix that, just because he and Jinhwan are now officially dating doesn’t still mean he still can’t ask Jinhwan out, right? Sitting in the Slytherin dormitory during december of his fifth year he comes up with a plan and it’s so brilliant that there’s really no way it can not work.

Junhwe is shifting the weight between his feet back and forth, hands behind his back as he tries to hide his nervousness. He looks up at the ceiling and grins when the charm on mistletoe is working perfectly. The only thing left is to bump into Jinhwan.

He bumps into Jinhwan before dinner, already having received several pecks on the lips due to the charmed mistletoe. “There’s mistletoe,” he remarks in what he hopes to be a casual fashion as he looks up at the ceiling, Jinhwan standing in front of him.

“Oh really?” Jinhwan says sort of knowingly. He hasn’t commented about the mistletoe that strangely seems to follow him around across the entire castle for the past week but Junhwe knows that he’s probably already seen through the facade the first time he looked up at the ceiling. “I guess that just means we’ll have to kiss I suppose.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Junhwe grins as he takes out the small box behind his back. (He may or may not have gotten Donghyuk to help him wrap it, before it proved to be a miserable effort and he went to Yunhyeong). “Merry christmas,” he says softly as he hands Jinhwan the present.

“I guess it’s not that much of a bad thing, dating the best Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team.” Jinhwan laughs as he takes the present and begins to unwrap it. Before he can do so Junhwe presses him to the wall, both their noses touching and Jinhwan is panting slightly. “You’re really impatient for that kiss,” he notes and Junhwe does his best not to whine because the pecks this week don’t count as kisses.

Pressing his mouth against Jinhwan’s and Junhwe begins to kiss him. He swipes his tongue against Jinhwan’s lips and Jinhwan opens his mouth for him. He thinks he can hear the present clattering onto the floor and luckily it wasn’t anything fragile.

Jinhwan moves his hands to Junhwe’s chest and yanks on his tie to pull him even closer. He gasps and Jinhwan only smirks at him. Feeling sort of light, Junhwe fits his mouth against Jinhwan’s once more, putting a hand on the small of his back to press their hips together.

When they leave Jinhwan stumbles as he scoops up the forgotten present on the floor. They look more debauched than is probably acceptable, Junhwe’s tie completely undone and his shirt is completely rumpled. Jinhwan’s lips are ten shades darker than they were before and his hair is sticking up as he tries to smooth it back down. In a daze, it’s only by the time he goes to sleep Junhwe realizes that he still hasn’t asked out Jinhwan yet.

 

 

**+one**

Twisting his hands back and forth Junhwe begins to wonder if he’ll ever be able to ask out Jinhwan. It’s his last year at Hogwarts as a seventh year and they might not be able to see each other as often once Jinhwan graduates, and if he doesn’t ask now he might lose the courage to forever.

Even Bobby has managed to ask out Hanbin at this point, and Donghyuk has resumed pestering him about whether he’s actually asked Jinhwan out yet or not. It’s also not as if Junhwe knows that he and Jinhwan aren’t going to the yule ball together, asking him out is only a mere formality and honestly Junhwe should probably ask him out properly at least once in the two years they’ve been dating so far.

He pokes sullenly at his food a day before christmas because he’s running out of time and even though Jinhwan reassures him that he doesn’t need to, Junhwe feels as though he should. Running his hand through his hair he sighs as he looks glumly at the decorations up in the great hall.

Yunhyeong pats his back knowingly before getting up to leave to class and Junhwe watches Jinhwan laugh with Hanbin and Bobby as he wonders if he’ll ever actually carry out a successful attempt at asking his boyfriend out. Bobby nudges his shoulder on the way out and gives him a thumbs up and Junhwe slinks further down into his seat.

Swinging Jinhwan’s hands back and for with his Junhwe walks him to class and his mind scrambles back and forth. _You’re the star player of the Slytherin Quidditch team_ , Junhwe tells himself, _you can do it. It’s only a million times easier than beating a Bludger._

Except it isn’t. The words are always lodged in his throat whenever he opens his mouth and he can only blame it on the way he feels light and airy whenever he’s with Jinhwan. He blames it on the way his heart hammers against his ribcage whenever he sees Jinhwan and especially when he sees his smile. Junhwe’s breath is taken away Jinhwan pulls him down with his tie to slot their mouths together (even more so whenever feather light kisses are placed on his forehead, nose, and lastly lips).

They’ve reached Jinhwan’s classroom by this point and Junhwe looks up to the ceiling more as a habit than actually expecting mistletoe. He took the charm off two weeks ago when both of them got reprimanded by Hanbin looking utterly ruined at dinner (rather Hanbin took it off while Donghyuk was laughing and Chanwoo looked positively embarrassed).

“I wanted to know,” Junhwe begins and Jinhwan looks at him expectantly. You can do it, he repeats in his mind once more and hopes that Jinhwan doesn’t notice how much sweatier his hand is. “If you wanted to go out with me?” he says and there’s a small smile spreading across Jinhwan’s face. “To the Yule Ball, I mean,” he adds quickly, “but also if you actually do want to go out with me even though we’re already dating so it wouldn’t make sense if I asked the question again but I haven’t actually asked you asked you out so– ”

His tie is being tugged on and Junhwe closes his eyes to meet Jinhwan’s mouth. “i’ve been waiting for you to finally ask me out for nearly three years,” Jinhwan murmurs against his lips.

“Sorry to keep you waiting then,” Junhwe replies and his breath is being stolen away once again. Jinhwan’s eyes are a million times more mesmerizing than the night sky and the constellations, and he’s already lost in them. “So you’ll go out with me, right?” he asks once more just for confirmation.

“Yes,” Jinhwan laughs and he pecks his lips, “Of course I will.” and if Junhwe causes his house to lose fifty points that day he doesn’t exactly mind, not with Jinhwan’s mouth against his.


End file.
